I am the one
by RandILLBFF
Summary: Jane loves Maura Maura's new boyfriend is James Jane learns that the hard way Jane lets James take some credit that belongs to her. What will Jane do? Overall: What will it take for Maura to see that Jane is the one. In a nutshell, this is/will be an angsty, but definitely fluffy Rizzles story.
1. Wondering

**Disclaimer.**

**This is going to be a Rizzles Story, that I promise.**

**I just started it though, so here is the first chapter:**

* * *

Jane had thought about saying it for years. She practiced mentally every hour. She had pictured the conversation in every way possible. Everyday for the past three years she had thought about what if. The only thing stopping her was the thought of not getting it perfectly for Maura. _Because she deserves the best. That means I get to be the best for her. If only._ And _now_, she thought, _is the moment. I can't waste anymore time, I need Maura to be mine. Hey- that rhymed. Okay Rizzoli stay focused. This is it. Maura will have seen what I left her by now. Okay, according to plan I have... _Jane looked at her phone to check the time. 6:00. _Now. _Jane thought as she knocked on the door and promptly it opened, revealing Maura dressed in fancier than usual clothes.

Jane grinned, "Hey Maur, may I come in?" _She must have figured it out by now. God she looks gorgeous when she TRIES to dress up. Like she doesn't on a regular basis. _

"Sure." Maura said, shifting her eyes behind her. She further opened her door to let Jane in.

Jane walked in and eyed the engraved silver heart laying on Maura's counter. _She saw it. She had to. But those flowers... are not my doing... _

Maura saw Jane staring and spoke up, "I know, isn't that sweet? I believe they are from James. You know, the guy that I met a couple weeks ago?"

_Not that fucking guy. _Jane thought to herself, attempting to mask her heartbreak, even to herself. "Yeah, I know who that is. He got you flowers, that's nice." Jane said trying her best to play dumb, and well, not cry.

Maura's face lit up, and she added, "And he also left me a heart shaped metal piece that is engraved with a lovely Massage." Maura studied Jane's face and couldn't read it. "Would you like to see it?" Maura asked.

_What the hell am I supposed to to?! Do I tell her that it was me? She seems happy. What if she doesn't feel the same way? Them she would no longer want to be friends with me. As long as she is happy, I should be, right? I WANT HER TO FUCKING KNOW THAT I LOVE HER. Just say it. No, don't. Now or never. Now. No, wheNEVER. Ugh. Think fast. _"Uhh, sure." Jane managed.

"I got a text that said 'I left you something' from James. I cam home and there were flowers at my doorstep. I thought, 'Well, at least it was a nice gesture' I then came inside and saw a package and opened it. This, was in it." Maura almost rambled to Jane.

_It's gonna be a long year... _ "Oh. It's a heart. That's also nice." Jane said.

Maur couldn't figure out why Jane was so unresponsive. She frankly asked, "Did you not read it? Is that why you aren't happy for me?"

Jane tried her best at smiling, "I guess so, Maur. You read it to me."

Maura took the engraved heart back from Jane and read, "Dear Maura, I feel like I have known you forever because of how comfortable, blessed, and better you make me. Everyday, I smile just because I remember that you exist. If you gave me a chance, I would spent the rest of my life loving you. See you around, J."

Jane was crying at that point for a couple reasons. One, being that she got to see Maura smile, but not just smile, it was a smile that Jane had created. Only, the tears came from the fear that she had lost Maura to James. _Dammit! Why does his name have to end with a "J" _ "That's amazing, Maur." Jane spoke. "The only thing is, is that I-" Jane was interrupted by the doorbell.

Maura said, "HE"S HERE. I'll be right back." as she darted out of her kitchen and to the door. Jane stood there, heart broken, and feeling alone once again. She was able to hold back the tears until she heard "I missed you" in a mans voice and the sound of lips smacking.

"I'm glad you liked the little something I left you, Maura." James said while entering looking around the room until his eyes fixed on Jane. _No, No No No No, flowers? Maura is worth a hell of a lot more than that buddy. You could at least have tried. _

Jane didn't put out her hand, but instead balled it into a fist. "Hi- I'm Jane."

James awkwardly looked back at her, "James. I have heard about you. Maura talks about you a lot. Anyway, we-" He took Maura's hand, "Have a date to attend."

Jane was not only unimpressed, but mad. She looked at Maura, _her love_. _Well, happiness wins this round. _"Have a good date, Maur." Jane said as she stormed passed both Maura and James. "

"but Jane, you didn't finish your sentence earlier!" Maura shouted before Jane got to her car. Jane turned back to Maura and shot her a meaningful look.

"Just forget about it, Maur." Jane looked away after 5 seconds and drove off. In the car, Jane couldn't help but cry. She made it one mile before she had to pull over and just cry. _Thank god for tinted windows. _She thought as she threw her head into her hands. _That should be me. I love her. I try my best everyday to make her smile. I am letting her down. Oh who am I kidding, she loves him. Even if I left her the heart. My heart. If she thinks its him and she is happy, then awesome. I will just you know, be in love with someone who doesn't love be back, lets see.. hmm.. FOREVER. _

Jane pulled herself together with whatever she had left of her and somehow got to her apartment. She got undressed, pulled on sweatpants and threw her body on the couch. _The best.. my ass. Maura. Maura. I love Maura. Maura Maura doesn't love Jane. _Jane sighed.

* * *

The next morning Jane stirred, it was 9:00, and she remembered crying herself to sleep. She also remembered watching Maura go just like that, Maura was with somebody else. She lad lost her. But their friendship was still there. If Jane could handle it. She looked at her phone again, three text messages. All from Maura. _Great. _She opened them all and read them:

**Jane! We are not done talking. It's out day off, do you want to go running, or play tennis or something? -Maura **

Jane smiled, feeling a little better, then read the next one:

**Oh and did I tell you, I came home to another gift from James. It was a piece similar to the heart, only it was an oversized scalpel. The best part is that it had cheesy pickup lines all over it, then 'I can be funny sometimes too. But I am only especially funny when I know I can make you laugh. J' **

Jane's emotions faded. _Fuck, I forgot about that. At least she thought it was funny. I can't do this. But I will have to if it means I can be friends with her still. _ Jane opened the last message:

**I give up. I'm coming over to your house. Now. **

Jane saw that the text was sent a bit ago. Then the knock came. "COMING!" Jane shouted. She went to the door but before she opened it she asked, "Maur?"

"Yes, Jane. Were you expecting somebody else? Should I go?" Maura responded. Jane opening the door mid-way through the questions.

Jane smiled, "Do I look like I am expecting anybody?"

Maura looked at Jane. Still wearing the shirt from yesterday. The sweat pants she wore a week ago. Probably not washed. She was standing awkwardly. "No." Maura responded . "The last time you looked like this is when Hoyt came back the second time. Are you okay?"

Jane was nervous she would break but answered truthfully, "I'm alright Maura. It's nothing like Hoyt. It's more... my.. I just..." Jane struggled.

"I hate to guess, but is it something that would require a hug from your best friend? Because I am right here." Maura said.

_Man, I love her. _Jane thought. "Yeah. Something like that." She said opening her arms. The hug was longer than usual, and Jane was loosing her mind. Jane could not keep her mind off of how hurt and angry she was. But she did have Maura in her arms, so there was nothing to complain about for the time being.

Maura on the other hand was thinking, _I always knew that Jane would be in my life forever, and I would be in hers. But what if James is too? What if Jane thinks I don't want to be her friend anymore? _"Jane, would you like to have lunch with me and James tomorrow?" Maura asked.

Jane knew that she would probably break, but said, "Sure." anyway then broke the hug. "But first. Today. Tennis? Golf? Softball? Any other stereo-typical lesbian activities?" Jane half-joked.

Maura laughed and playfully punched Jane's arm, laugh-whispering, "Jane!" She looked into Jane's eyes, "Come on.."

* * *

**Okay so if this is not reviewed and tanks.. I will leave it as is. BUT please comment with things that will**

**a) help be get better**

**b) encourage me to continue**

**c) tell me how much this sucked**

**d) or be nice and say that you liked it**

**e) OR (my personal favorite) be honest about what you thought.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Not yet

**Okay, so I had to continue this story because of the response... and well I had to know what happens, too! Thus, a second chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Maura glanced to Jane and said, "Jane- I know when you use humor to cover up your feelings. We've been best friends for over three years. _And I have loved you for every single minute of them... _Jane thought to herself.

"Thanks Maur," Jane said, "but this time, I can't just tell you. Not like this. This is not how it is supposed to happen." Maur cocked her eyebrows, Jane read Maura's uncertainty. "I will live. How are you?"

"I am wonderful. I have wonderful people in my life." Maura replied while thinking, _Why won't Jane tell me? Am I not her best friend anymore? _Maura furthered into Jane's apartment and sat on her couch, followed by Jane.

"That's good to hear." Jane said. To further conversation Jane asked, "Hey Maur?"

"Yes?" Maura answered.

"Have you ever felt completely fine, but then BAM all of a sudden you are alone, and don't know what to do?" Jane asked in a serious tone.

Maura looked up to think and answered, "Yes."

Jane waited, and when there was no further explanation she gestured for Maura to continue while saying, "...And? What happened? How did you get over it?"

"If you are asking me for advice I probably wont be too helpful." Maur said matter of factually.

"You know what else isn't helpful? When you take hours and house answering simple questions!" Jane said.

Maura smiled. "Okay, Okay. Fine."

Jane looked at Maura, giving her a "Can you please just get on with it" look. When she saw Maura was being serious she changed her tone, "You can tell me anything. You know that."

"When you shot yourself Jane. When you were technically dead. I went from what you stated as 'completely fine, but then BAM all of a sudden alone, and don't know what to do'" Maura stated.

Jane had to add, "I do NOT talk like that!"

"Hey- It was my best attempt. Jane I am trying to be serious, let me finish." Maura said, when she got a nod she did, "It was scary Jane. I felt like I would never meet anyone that cares for me as much as you do, so I felt alone. But I did, and now I see what it's like to love and be loved."

Jane thought _She feels it too, she just doesn't know it. Sub-consciously she knows that we belong together. _Jane was having an internal battle of not bursting open. Risking it all. She couldn't. Maura meant too much. "You really love him after just a first date?"

"I wouldn't say love. Yet." Maura said.

Jane took the 'yet' as a pierce through the heart. "So I'll be seeing more of your writer-boy, huh?" Jane said.

"Jane... I have told you a billion times that I don't watch that... large building or group of buildings fortified against attack with thick walls, battlements and towers show! Stop with the references." Maura scolded

"You could at least just say castle..." Jane joke-pouted.. _That's why I love her. _"Any way what do you want to do today?"

"Ooh ooh Jane how about you teach me something new? How about Po-go sticking?" Maura tried to suggest.

Jane couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Po-go... sticking? Yeah sure let me go get mine?" She said sarcastically.

Maura eyed her, and responded, playing along with the sarcasm thrown at her, "If you are making fun of me that is not nice! I am being serious!"

Jane thought for a minute, _I swear, he can't love her like me. Okay, I'll be fair, who doesn't love Maura? She is so... I mean I can't describe this girl. Lunch tomorrow with me, and her.. and her __boyfriend, Joy. But I got her now, lets not waste it. _"Sure, I'll learn to Po-go stick with you. Just not in public." Jane said finally.

Maura let out a sigh and said, "Good, because I would feel foolish if it was anyone but you."

"Aww. Maura." Jane said. "Okay there was your moment. Not stop being mushy and lets go pogo."

* * *

**Thank you for continuing to read my story. This chapter is a mere 712 words but I posted it anyway if you are reading this.**

**Please review with further comments so that I can get better.. and get motivation to do more.**

**I will get to replying to the reviews that I very much appreciate. And to OoglieBooglie I will edit better now. Thanks.**

**I have to say that I was genuinely surprised that people wanted me to continue. Anyway... until next time.**


	3. Soul Mates and Lovers sorry in advance

**Hey everyone! This is a short short short (etc.) update just for fun. Characters aren't mine. I just have the privilege of using them.**

* * *

"Umm.. well... I guess you put your feel here... and your hands here..." Jane stammered with a pogo stick in her hand, and Maura staring at her.

"Jane, you're the cop, you try first." Maura suggested.

Jane smiled at her friend, "Okay, yeah because I'm a cop. First day of training: pogo sticking." she deadpanned.

"All I'm saying is that generally we are both at work, erm well not today- but in that time you are required to be more athletic than I am." Maura said matter of factly.

Jane couldn't help but add, "and you want to see me fail to feel better about yourself?" When Maura looked displeased Jane added, "kidding. Come on. Lets give it a go."

With that, Jane did in fact put one foot on one of the... foot things and then quickly the other and began to jump. One, two, three, and then she fell to the left. Maura responded quickly by holding her arms out in front of her, catching Jane so they were hugging.

_She's in my arms again... I can do this. We are friends. I can do this. We are having lunch tomorrow. I can't do that... with her boyfriend. _Jane thought.

_Jane's arms are quite comfortable, it's like James' but... different. _Maura thought pulling away. "Be," Maura shifted, "careful. And good job Jane! That was amazing."

"Thanks Maur. You try. You can do it." Jane encouraged.

Maura looked nervous then copied what Jane did to mount the stick, however the phone rang, so Jane turned around. After the first bounce, within a second, Maura found herself being launched at Jane's back. She did what her body said to do and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. Only Jane was not expecting the weight and buckled over.

Maura burst out laughing as Jane cursed. "Ow, Shit.. Maur. You alright?" Jane asked. Jane had fallen backwards and landed on Maura who's back was to the ground.

"Y-Yeah J-Jane I'm... good?" Maura managed through laughter.

Jane got up and offered a Maura a hand. "Well, I guess we still need some practice, huh?" Jane said with a laugh.

"That or I just wanted to ride on your back to answer the phone. We missed it." Maura said unaware of Jane's hiding her emotions with all of her power. The two fell silent when the machine played the massage being left.

"Hey Maura It's James. How are you? Have you already invited Jane to lunch tomorrow? Because if you haven't, I think we should. She seems to be important to you, so I want to get to know her. Anyway I'll talk to you soon, and see you tomorrow. Love you, miss you, bye"

_God dammit! He's really sweet too. WHY DOES THIS ONE HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING NICE. _Jane tried to dislike him many times, but he was really a genuinely good guy. And that pissed her off even more. Either way, she got to spent the entire rest of the day with her best friend, and no one else. It was quality time like this that Jane didn't care much about the outside world.

_Oh, that's so nice of him. It did take him a bit to see that Jane means a lot to me... Oh well, at least he loves me. The silver heart tells me so. Maura_ thought, not realizing that she was only truly "Maura " with Jane. With everyone else it was "Dr." or Ms. Isles." Only she knew that she would go nuts without Jane. She did believe they had a deep, natural affinity together. All that, she still believes that she loves James. _Jane =Soul mate and James = my love, Jane =Soul mate and James = my love _Maura would repeat to herself so the two would never mix.

* * *

**Also, I'm using this as a transition from the po-go sticking to James. Maur and Jane all together at lunch and the rest of the relevant parts of this story. **

**Hmm.. well tell me what you think? Please? **

**On and next chapter will span a lonnnnngggggeeerrrr time than this one. By far. (That's my plan, at least...) **

**Thanks to all still going with this. **

**Damn I just realized how f*****g short this chapter is... oh well. **


	4. Just ask

**Thanks for reading! To everyone. It makes me happy that people actually read my stories... Am I am bad person though? I currently have like 5 incomplete stories that I am writing... Oh well, here's another chapter.**

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I am sitting across from Maura and her boyfriend. Her boyfriend. I am in love with Maura, but I respect her and whoever she dates. Even though she practically came out to me a couple months ago. I remember how nervous she seemed and then once she told me I never did anything about it. Maybe I just lost my moment, let James have his and now Maura has my heart, both literally and metaphorically.

"So James, what do you do?" I ask. If he says male nurse I am going to slit my throat.

"Well, technically I am the Director of Storytelling." James said seriously ad I try to hold by laugh back. He continued, "I write and tell people's stories online."

I reply, "So your a blogger?" God- he's genuinely nice, and it bugs the shit out of me.

"Yeah, I guess that's so. I just love that my job is talking to people." James said to which I replied, "Yeah, it's nice when you love you job, isn't it? "

"Sure is." Maura chimed in. "James sure can write, I've seen him at work typing it's really- attractive." Oh jeez, she's flirting with him now. Ugh... I guess if she loves him than I need to get used to it...

"Aw, come on Maura, you make working with dead bodies look gorgeous." He says then kisses her. She loves him. She loves him, I love her too. But I love her enough that I can do this. I swear I can. As long as I am in the presence of Maura I can do it. She is my best friend and I am hers. She said it to me once. I'm her soul mate, and she is mine, that is how it works. LLBFF's, we support each other, and that is what I am doing now. I am not hating her boyfriend, that has credit for my heart, and my words. I mean she wears it all the time, she loves HIM for it.

"Jane, you are staring at my necklace again..." Maura stated observing Jane. Shit. She noticed. Why do I have to be so god damn obvious. Think quick Rizzoli.

"I was observing the quality?" I say, hoping it didn't com out like it did.

I see it in her eyes, she caught me. "Jane if you want to see it just ask." She says to me. Should I call him out on it? No... not now. Let's see if he plays along.

"It's alright Maur. James," I turn to him, "It's gorgeous. Thoughtful."

"It is, isn't it?" James said. What? Really she believes that he got it for her. No this is wrong, she deserves a bit better than that.

"It is the most amazing gift I've ever gotten, James. Thank you again." There is love In her eyes.

"I... well.. um.." James became flustered, "thank you?" I look at Maura, who buys it.

"See Jane, he's modest, too." Maura says to me.

"Don't you even start that now! That was one time!" I say, remembering the incident she is referring to. I'd talk about it again, just not in front of him. He's not... worthy of the story I guess.

"You know I wouldn't." Maura said and smiled at me. That smile. Right now, she is smiling, at me. The smile is for me and I don't think I'll ever get over that smile. I really never thought I would be so... giddy about a smile.

As if breaking the silence, and cutting off my thoughts about James' arm around her I hear Maura's phone and feel mine vibrate. "Rizzoli" I answer hearing Maura, "Isles."

"Be there right away." We say together. I look at James and lie, "my apologizes, looks like our lunch has to end."

"Hey, It's alright, any time spent with a loved one of Maura's is well spent. Nice to see you again Jane." No, he's decent. Gahhhh I am ddddyyinnggg hererrreeeeee. I look at Maur, who is getting up. The three of us walk to the door and once I reach the outside, I see James pull her in and kiss her, and I try not to breakdown when I see his hand go lower and lower. Holy hell... I look away. After five second Maura comes outside with a grin on her face.

"Thanks for erm waiting." Maur says to me.

"I'll always wait for you." Crap did I just push it? What, no this can't happen here. You are over reacting calm down Jane. I feel her arm link around mine and her head lean against my shoulder.

She replies, "I know. That's why you are my soul mate. You support me no matter what, even if my boyfriend has a unavailing job title." Soul mate, she said it again. How can I not fall head over heels for her? She's perfect.

I just smile at her as we walk to the BPD.

**James POV **

And that is what friendship is. Maura is comfortable around Jane. She is so, different but at the time just Maura. She's different when we're alone, too. HOLY SHIT what if Jane tells her that I didn't send Maura the heart? Oh my god was it Jane? Is she in love with my girl? No!

**Maura's POV **

Jane is different and she's not telling me why. She is till how she normally is but she is MORE quiet than usual... and James is so sweet being all modest about the heart. No person has ever written something like that, and coming from him? He hate's talking about feelings. Not as extremely as Jane does but he still does.

"Jane, do you think that he is 'the one' I ask shyly. I need advice and she is my only friend I trust with talking to about this.

**Jane's POV**

How the hell do I answer this one? No because I am in love with you? "Um, you know, only time can tell, Maur. If he is, than he will stick around, unlike all of your past boyfriends. If there comes a time where you need him most and he is there every time I say hell yes, but if he's not, then no." That's the best I can do.

"I know you are not all knowledgeable about this subject but how do I know he loves me back?" Maura asked just like a stab in the heart.

I don't know what to say, so I guess I'll describe how I feel about her. I know that's love.

"Maur, that is a loaded question. But you know he loves you back when he is willing to give up everything he has ever worked for, and give up his world, and make it yours. It's love when he doesn't care about money, job status, but he cares that you are inevitably funny in your own way, you can't lie, or that what you really care about is people. You may like to talk to the dead ones more than the live ones but that's what makes you, you." Ramble ramble ramble...

"iow observant of you, Jane. I guess maybe he does love me back. I have been nervous about that" Maura said. How could she ever feel this,

I stop in my tracks and step in front of her grabbing her shoulders and saying, "Maura Dorthea Isles if there is one thing you get out of this friendship remember this: There is nothing about you that anyone could ever not love, I promise."

"I know you are just saying that because you wanted an excuse to say Dorthea." Maura retorted. I laugh, and playfully pout. "But seriously, Thank you Jane, it means a lot to me. More than you would think, to hear it from you."

* * *

**Thank you for making it this far... Should this remain under my 'Stories I need to finish" list? **

**Please leave me: **

**a) something to improve, **

**b) or a comment. **

**c) Like it, was it worth your time y/n?**

**d) Suggestions? **

**e) Anything/None at all/All of them? **

**Thanks, RandILLBFF**


	5. Moments towards forever

Hey everyone! This chapter has three moments with separate titles, kind of like sub-chapters (I guess) and sorry for updating failure...

* * *

**Moments towards forever: Just Jane, Just Maura **

Maura had spent the past hour in bed, expecting a call from James. He phone finally buzzed. She looked to the caller I.D. Jane. _She remembered,_ Maura thought. Although the ME and the Detective had in the past month or so stopped talking or hanging out as much, Jane made effort to call Maura every once and a while to talk, to catch up.

"Happy Birthday, Maur." Jane said cheerily. Trying to fake continued excitement, Jane asked, "How's James? I tried calling at the time you guys finish talking."

"He didn't call yet." Maura stated. "How are you? We haven't spoken all week. I miss you." Maura said, cheering up from her past miserable hour of waiting.

"I am pretty good. You know, I'm just Detective Jane Rizzoli." Jane answered.

Maura laughed lightly, "Well, I guess I am just Dr. Maura Isles."

Jane replied, "You are much more than that, and even if I have to call you everyday to remind you I will."

Maura smiled at Jane's sweetness. "I bet you want to change the subject now don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Jane said.

"Well, it turns out I am free today. Let's do something." Maura said.

Jane's eyes lit up on her side of the telephone, she was sitting on her kitchen counter, where she was thinking about James and Maura. Again. "Okay. Are you at home? I can come there then we can see." Jane figured.

"Perfect. See you soon Jane." Maura said.

"Bye." Jane hung up. As she hung up she looked down at her attire. Old t-shirt and underwear. _I guess I should change. Wouldn't want to spoil Maura's Birthday.. day with improper clothing. Ten_ minutes later Jane was walking out of her apartment.

Maura had gotten dressed, ate, and was ready to call Jane when the doorbell finally rang. She immediately opened the door and greeted Jane. Jane immediately gave her a hug and birthday wishes. _I really missed her _Maura began to think.

Jane's gaze shifted to the heart necklace. _No, Jane, She's happy, leave it. She's taken._

* * *

**Moments towards forever: Like You**

Jane the Rizzoli family dinner had concluded, and it was just happened, that James' was now included. Nobody questioned anything, nobody said anything really. Everyone had left, except for Angela, who was in the guest bedroom, James, Jane, Frankie and Maura.

"Jane, can I talk to you?" James asked, looking to Maura for permission to step aside to talk with Jane.

"Um, sure." Jane said. As soon as the two were in Maura's bedroom Jane continued, "What's up?" _What in the world does he have to say to me? _

"Listen, I know you and Maura are like this," James said holding up his hand with his fingers crossed. James froze. "Look, I just want to ask you something."

"...and?" Jane furthered.

"What do I get her for her birthday? Like seriously, this woman has everything? I have only had to get women like you gifts..." James asked.

"I'm sorry, what? 'Women like me?!'" Jane fired.

"Well, you know, you are attractive, but Maura is a god. You are getting by, and Maura could buy a freaking island. So yes, women like you." James fired back.

"You know what? I care for Maur, a lot. You make her happy, so I am happy. I have been her best friend for longer than you have known her. Just get her something like the heart necklace, J." Jane retorted. As bad as it sounded, Jane internally laughed at seeing James tense up. "You can't get any bette than that gift. Just do that again."

"I... just think that she deserved nothing but the best." Jame's said.

"Oh quit the fucking lying. I know you didn't give it to her. Tell me, what else do you lie to her about?" Jane raised her voice.

"How would you know that? And, technically, you are lying, too, by not telling her." James defended.

"Well, first of all, I am a DETECTIVE, that plays a little part. And secondly, believe it or not, I am the one who knows her, I am the one who cares, and I am the one who's always been there." Jane said and stormed out. Leaving James speechless, proving him right.

* * *

**Moments towards forever: Frost**

Maura was in the middle of an autopsy when Frost knocked on the door. She beckoned him in, expecting an update, or something. She didn't look up, when she asked him what he was there for.

"Dr. Isles. All due respect can you look at me." Frost said.

Maura was taken aback by Frost's statement, but she did look up, and take her gloves off. "Yes, I apologize, Frost. Senior Criminalist Chang, do you think we could have a minute?"

"Yes, Dr." Susie said and departed.

"I say this, Dr. because I hate to see my partner like this. I don't know if you have noticed, so I will point it out for you." Frost said.

"Im sorry?" Maura said, genuinely confused. _This sounds a lot like what Jane said she told my mother. _"Did Jane send you?"

"No. She would kill me for what I am going to tell you." Frost almost laughed.

"Alright, Detective Frost, what is it?" Maura braced herself. _What is so important that her partner is coming to me? _

"That lovely necklace of yours. Well, um..." Frost wondered if he could do it. "Look." He held out a small packet of sheets. The first a receipt, for the necklace, with Jane's name on it.

"She paid for it?" Maura said, frustrated that Frost made a big deal about it. He made a motion for her to continue, so she did. The next two pages were blank, except for the scribbles of Jane, all variations of the message on the necklace. _I know this handwriting. She wrote it for him, too? _The signatures began as Jane Rizzoli, to Jane, to Detective, to Jane R, and eventually to just J.

"And, I don't know about you, but to me, Jane signs her texts, emails, etc. with 'J'. All I am saying is that maybe she cares for you more than you think." Frost stated.

"I can't believe that she didn't tell me." Maura said. _This is what made me fall in love with him, and now he's telling me that Jane is behind it all. _

"Do with it what you want, I am just trying to do the right thing for not only my partner, but for Jane."

* * *

**Next chapter: James and Maura's first anniversary.**

**Please review, with commentary about ways to improve,**

**or tell me if you liked it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Running for Cover Pt 1

**Hey so everyone is welcome to send me some hate mail or whatever because I am so late with an update that is so short. It's okay. I'll get over it. Anyway- here is the next chapter (is there a word for something shorter?)**

* * *

_ Stupid anniversary! Why do they have to be so cute? And he's so nice! And I am spending the day with her at work today. Selfish ass. NO Jane! You are not!_ Jane was already leaving the house for work. She, everyday would think about James and Maura. It made her angry, but she dealt with it on her own, rather well even.

"Hey Maur. Happy Anniversary? Or is it weird if I say it?" Jane said calmly to Maura, as they both got into the elevator.

"Jane! Hello." Maura said in a startled tone.

"Sorry... I didn't intend to startle you." Jane quickly apologized.

"It's okay." Maura said, then turning to face the wall.

"You okay?" Jane asked attentively.

She saw Maura take in a few breaths then turn to her. "Yeah, Jane. I am fine." Maura said, Jane noticing her shortness.

_I knew she'd be upset about having to spend the day at work. _"Look, I'm sorry." Jane said.

"Jane. I uh-" Maura said, but then the elevator doors opened, "got to go." Maura huffed, scurrying out.

"Wait-" Jane said thrusting her arm in between the doors, but slightly too late, she realized when she punched the metal. "OUCH SON OF A BITCH" She yelled as the elevator went up. Getting out at her floor she swore once again. "Fucking door..."

"Jane? Hello to you too." Frost said humorously.

"Morning Frost, sorry I just had a.. weird interaction with Maura, and then I just punched the elevator door..." Jane said, sounding confused.

"'Weird'? Like what kind of weird?" Frost asked.

"Oh stop it, I know that tone. It's your I know the answer but I am asking anyway face." Jane pointed out, as the two made it further into the bull pen.

"Yeah I don't know why I still bother." Frost pointed out.

"Sorry partner." Jane said. "Anyway, she was being short with me, and it was something I am not used to. I feel kinda bad that she has to be at work on her big anniversary today." She confessed.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Jane. If she really wanted she could take it off. I think she just wanted to spare all of us working with Pike." Frost responded.

"Are you that blind?" Korsak butted in. Frost shot him a 'don't be so blunt' look.

He waved his arms up, "sorry."

"Okay today is weird what is going on?!" Jane stated, then feeling her phone buzz. She looked at the text from Maura.

"Dr. Isles?" Frost and Korsak both said in unison. Jane shot them a 'yes' smile, and they answered with, "Go ahead."

"See you soon."

Jane headed down for the second time in seven minutes, wondering what was happening with her day. _It's already kinda screwed up _Jane thought. The doors open and she walked out, then on her way to the morgue doors, she greeted her recently new friend, "Good morning, Senior Criminalist Chang!"

"Hey, Detective III Jane Rizzoli." She responded back "How are you?"

"Fine, you know, just living. Having a weird day... you?" Jane asked

"Good, thanks." Susie said. Lowering her voice to a whisper Just to erm, warn you, It appears that Dr. Isles has recently broken up with her boyfriend. So I would try to be, um sympathetic. It's just that sometimes you-" Susie stopped talking when Jane rushed past her into the morgue.

* * *

"Hey." Jane said to Maura, as if talking on egg shells

"Hey" Maura responded.

"I think we need to talk." Jane said nervously.

"Me too. Let's go into my office." Maura said, following Jane into her office.

"Jane. I am not good with this, I can't..." Maura got out before tears starting pouring, causing her to inadvertently run for cover in Jane's embrace.

Jane having an overdrive of emotion, needed to sit. She staggered backward until she stumbled backward into the hideously uncomfortable white chair. Ignoring the pain from slamming into the chair Jane said, "Hey, Hey, Shh.. It's alright."

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**No not really. I will try to write tomorrow. Sorry lately I have been writing some screenplays and not fan-fiction. **

**Please review with some feedback! Thanks for reading, **

**-Hannah. **


	7. Running for Cover Pt 2

** Hey everyone- So last night I ran out of time, so I ended and uploaded the chapter where it was. I understand that it skipped what is basically the heart of this story. Anyway- you may not real along the uncovering of "I am the One" Thanks for reading. Oh, and I just realized that the chair I tried to mention is indeed red, not white. Oh well.**

* * *

After a few moments of thoughts overpowering Jane's head, Maura began to stop shaking, and eventually pulled back, standing up due to the limited amount of space. Jane got up almost in synch with her, while removing her arms that were wrapped around Maura.

"Do you want to tell me what's upsetting you?" Jane sympathetically asked, heading for the couch, patting a spot for her friend to sit down in

Maura sniffled, while sitting down, "Yes. I just don't know how to Jane. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Jane responded

"About the necklace!" Maura raised her voice, frustratingly. She was frustrated that she could not convey her emotions the way she pleased.

"Oh, that. Why don't you tell me about your erm, morning first? Why didn't you tell me in the elevator?" Jane asked curiously, being cautious.

"Okay. Well how about this. I will tell you all about my past 24 hours, and then you will tell me all about the past year for you?" Maura suggested.

Jane sighed. "Yeah, I guess that's the only way to tackle the elephant in the room, huh?"

"It was last night, after Detective Frost paid me a visit." Maura admitted.

"He what? Why?" Jane rapidly asked.

"Oh hush I am getting there. Just- I don't know. I... look Jane. I know it's you because Detective Frost told me. The minute he told me I knew that my point of view changed. I realized that I put you through a lot in the past year." Maura was tearing up.

Jane moved her hand to stroke Maura's. "I am so sorry."

Maura continued, "So I then went over to James' to break it off." Maura began to tell the story.

* * *

**Flashback**

_James opened the door to be surprised by his girlfriend. "Oh, hello babe. Didn't know you were stopping by." He said, kissing her._

_ Maura immediately pulled away how can you kiss me, knowing you have been lying to me for an entire year?" _

_ "Normally I would get my way out of this, but you caught me." James stated, tonelessly. Maura began to cry. "Hey, I know you didn't come here to cry, so are you breaking up with me?" _

_ Composing herself, Maura stepped in to the house she knew so well. "I came here to ask you why you lied." _

_ "Why do you think?" James rhetorically asked. "It was-" he paused, to ass dramatic effect to all of the truth come out. "It was because I know I would be stupid to compete against that Detective." _

_ "What? Competition? You think I am a game to you?" Maura said, hurt. _

_ "No, no no no no no no not at all honey-" James was interrupted. _

_ "DON'T CALL ME THAT." Maura jumped. _

_ "Fine. I just didn't think that she would be so nice about it. She never said a thing until recently. Bitch was broken when she can yelling at me at dinner the other night." James admitted. _

_ "Unbelievable. We James, are over. I have been thinking a lot and-" Maura got out. _

_ "Save it. If you are breaking up with me, goodbye Maura!" He yelled, grabbing her wrists._

* * *

Jane was upset that she caused so much trouble by loving her best friend, and keeping it a secret. "I can see you're struggling. Just tell me that you are psychically okay, and you can skip it for now and you can tell me when you are ready."

Maura nodded. "I am fine, Jane. Just emotionally un- never-mind. I an good Jane. Bottom line, James is no longer a part of my life. Not after what happened with Frost. Why didn't you say a thing?"

"Because I love you Maur! I am the one that wrote you that note." Jane raised her voice.

"I am asking why Frost had to tell me first?" Maura asked.

"I was going to tell you a year ago but then all of a sudden James came into the picture and you were happy, and I couldn't bring myself to saying anything. So I did what was right, even if it made me internally scream every waking minute, and tear me apart in my dreams. I didn't want to break your heart and compromise our friendship. I just can't afford it." By the end of the speech Jane was in tears. "Ugh I hate crying."

The two laughed, they were both emotionally wrecked.

Maura was at a loss of words. "I didn't mean to cause you any harm. I swear Jane if I would have just known I would have you right now! It's too late..."

"Wait, don't you ever say that. I told James and now I am telling you. I am the one who knows, cares, and will always be there for you. I don't care what happens. Or what you say I will always love you Maura. I wouldn't say that about anyone but you Maura." Jane said. "Why would it be too late?"

"I put you through an entire 365 days of torture Jane why would you still love me?" Maura said.

"I don't want to keep saying this, Maur but I will if you need to hear it. I. Love. You." Jane repeated.

_Dear Maura, I feel like I have known you forever because of how comfortable, blessed, and better you make me. Everyday, I smile just because I remember that you exist. If you gave me a chance, I would spent the rest of my life loving you. See you around, J._Maura recited in her head, then aloud.

"Those are the words I fell in love with, Jane. And I believe they belong you you. I love you too Jane. I know you might not trust me yet as a romantic partner, but I just want you to know that I am 'on board' 100%" Maura stated.

"I have been waiting for this for an entire year to this day. I am such a bad person for being excited you just broke up with your boyfriend. This is definitely an adjustment." Jane noted

"Jane..." Maura grinned. Then, Maura decided to give in, as did Jane. They both leaned in closer and closer until a force somehow pulled their lips together, crashing into what was unknown and awkward for the both of them. Awkward it was, but it was also filled with passion that ha

"Jane..." Maura repeated, "Tell me now that that does not just feel right. I know it is not rational, but I believe this is where we agree to listen to our intestines."

"You are right. It feels like two pieces together. It doesn't matter what happened. It's just... I keep seeing him.. and you." Jane said in an apologetic tone.

"It's only you now. You are the one, Jane is that alright?" Maura asked.

"Um yes? Did you just ask me to be your girlfriend..?" Jane was dumbfounded.

"Too soon?" Maura was scared.

"No, I was going to ask you a year ago. But do you think maybe we could hold off a day? It would kind of freak me out to have the same anniversary as your ex..." Jane requested, solidifying her 'yes' to Maura's question.

"Really?" Maura said, sounding similar to Jane.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Jane said.

"It's okay Jane. I was going to ask you if you wanted to spend time together tomorrow but how about you go out to dinner with me?" Maura asked.

"I want nothing more than to try to date you, Maur." Jane said, her voice cracking. She stood up, as did Maura. Then she pulled Maura into a hug, pulling her closer than before. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, running her hands through the curls.

"We can do this. One step at a time." Maura said into Jane's neck.

"We can." Jane said. Then, their phones bit vibrated. They both routinely answered them, and got another case. Jane lead Maura out by the hand.

"Come on, Maur. Let's go celebrate out Thursday by solving a murder." Jane joked.

"Funny, Detective but you are going to have to try much harder than that on our date..." Maura retorted.

"Oh come here." Jane said, slinging her arm around Maura's shoulders, and then the two stepped into the elevator.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everybody! Please tell me what you think... It would be helpful. **

**Do I end here?**

** Or do I keep it going to a proposal?**

** Who knows... **

**Sorry for bad grammar/type-os, I don't read them over that well**


End file.
